classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairmont Hotels and Resorts
| founder = Tessie and Virginia Fair | location_city = Toronto, Ontario | location_country = Canada | locations = | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = | industry = Luxury hotels | products = | services = | market cap = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = | parent = Fairmont Raffles Hotels International | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = http://www.fairmont.com/ | footnotes = | intl = }} , in San Francisco, is listed on the National Register of Historic Places.]] ]] - Fairmont Le Château Frontenac]] - The Fairmont Empress]] ]] - Fairmont Château Laurier]] - The Fairmont Royal York]] - Fairmont The Queen Elizabeth]] - Fairmont Le Manoir Richelieu]] ]] - The Fairmont Hotel Macdonald]] - The Fairmont Palliser]] ]] ]] ]] in Boston]] in New York City]] in Beijing]] Fairmont Hotels & Resorts is a Canadian-based operator of luxury hotels and resorts. Currently, Fairmont operates properties in 16 countries including Canada, the United States, Mexico, Bermuda, Barbados, United Kingdom, Monaco, Germany, Switzerland, Egypt, Kenya, Tanzania, South Africa, the United Arab Emirates, China, and Singapore. Fairmont is known in Canada for its famous historic hotels and resorts such as the Empress Hotel (Victoria) and Hotel Vancouver in British Columbia, the Palliser in Calgary, the Royal York in Toronto, Banff Springs in Alberta and Château Frontenac in Quebec. Many of these hotels were originally built by the Canadian Pacific Railway in the late 19th and early 20th centuries. Fairmont's portfolio also includes several other landmark and icon properties including The Plaza in New York, the Savoy Hotel in London and the Peace Hotel in Shanghai. History The original Fairmont is located in the city of San Francisco. The nearly completed structure survived the earthquake of 1906. Although heavily damaged by the subsequent fires, the hotel was renovated under the eye of architect Julia Morgan and finally opened in 1907. It was later acquired by Benjamin Swig in 1945. Starting in the 1960s, Fairmont began developing a small chain of luxury hotels in major cities across the United States. The Fairmont chain consisted of seven properties in the United States when it was bought by Canadian Pacific Hotels & Resorts in 1999: * The Fairmont San Francisco * The Fairmont New Orleans (formerly and now again The Roosevelt) * The Fairmont Copley Plaza Hotel(Boston) * The Plaza Hotel (New York) * The Fairmont Chicago * The Fairmont Dallas * The Fairmont San Jose In addition, the Bellevue Stratford Hotel in Philadelphia had operated for a time in the 1970s as The Fairmont Philadelphia. After purchasing Fairmont, in 2001 Canadian Pacific took on the name of the much smaller chain to reflect the new international focus of the company. In early 2006, after a contentious bidding war started by investor Carl Icahn. Icahn lost the bid and Fairmont agreed to be sold for $3.9 billion USD to Colony Capital, LLC and Saudi Arabia's Kingdom Hotels International. As a result of that purchase, Fairmont Hotels & Resorts was merged with Kingdoms's Raffles Hotels and Resorts and Swissôtel to form Fairmont Raffles Hotels International (FRHI), though the four chains still operate under their individual names. At the time of the purchase, FRHI also owned Canada's Delta Hotels & Resorts; however, Delta was sold on October 2, 2007 to bcIMC (British Columbia Investment Management Corporation). In October 2008, Fairmont Hotels & Resorts was named one of "Canada's Top 100 Employers" by Mediacorp Canada Inc., and was featured in Maclean's newsmagazine. Later that month, it was also named one of Greater Toronto's Top Employers, which was announced by the Toronto Star newspaper. Properties Canadian properties British Columbia * The Fairmont Empress Resort in Victoria * The Fairmont Hotel Vancouver in Vancouver * The Fairmont Pacific Rim in Vancouver * The Fairmont Waterfront in Vancouver * The Fairmont Vancouver Airport in Richmond * The Fairmont Chateau Whistler (Resort) in Whistler * Fairmont Heritage Place at Nature's Door Whistler Alberta * The Fairmont Chateau Lake Louise (Resort) on Lake Louise * The Fairmont Banff Springs (Resort) in Banff * The Fairmont Palliser in Calgary * The Fairmont Jasper Park Lodge (Resort) in Jasper * The Fairmont Hotel Macdonald in Edmonton Manitoba * The Fairmont Winnipeg in Winnipeg Ontario * The Fairmont Château Laurier in Ottawa * The Fairmont Royal York in Toronto Quebec * Fairmont The Queen Elizabeth in Montreal * Fairmont Le Château Frontenac (Resort) in Quebec City * Fairmont Le Manoir Richelieu (Resort) in La Malbaie, Quebec * Fairmont Le Chateau Montebello (Resort) in Montebello, Quebec * Fairmont Tremblant in Mont-Tremblant, Quebec Atlantic * The Fairmont Algonquin (Resort) in St. Andrews, New Brunswick United States properties * The Fairmont Orchid (Resort) in South Kohala, Hawaii * The Fairmont Kea Lani Maui (Resort) on Maui, Hawaii * The Fairmont Olympic Hotel in Seattle, Washington * The Fairmont Sonoma Mission Inn & Spa (Resort) near Sonoma, California * The Fairmont San Francisco in San Francisco, California * Fairmont Heritage Place Ghirardelli Square in San Francisco, California * The Fairmont San Jose in San Jose, California * Fairmont Miramar Hotel & Bungalows, Santa Monica in Santa Monica, California * Fairmont Newport Beach in Newport Beach, California * Fairmont Heritage Place Franz Klammer Lodge in Telluride, Colorado * Fairmont Scottsdale (Resort) in Scottsdale, Arizona * The Fairmont Dallas in Dallas, Texas * Fairmont Chicago at Millennium Park in Chicago, Illinois * The Fairmont Turnberry Isle (Resort) in Miami, Florida * The Fairmont Pittsburgh in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * The Fairmont Washington, DC in Washington, D.C. * The Plaza Hotel, a Fairmont Hotel in New York, New York * The Fairmont Copley Plaza in Boston, Massachusetts * Fairmont Battery Wharf Boston, Massachusetts Central American and Caribbean properties Barbados * The Fairmont Royal Pavilion (Resort) in St. James Bermuda * The Fairmont Hamilton Princess in Hamilton * The Fairmont Southampton (Resort) in Southampton Mexico * The Fairmont Acapulco Princess (Resort) in Acapulco * The Fairmont Pierre Marques (Resort) in Acapulco * Fairmont Heritage Place Acapulco Diamante in Acapulco * Fairmont Mayakoba (Resort) in Riviera Maya European properties * The Savoy, a Fairmont Hotel in London, U.K. * Fairmont St Andrews in Scotland * Fairmont Monte Carlo in Monaco * Fairmont Hotel Vier Jahreszeiten in Hamburg, Germany * Fairmont Le Montreux Palace in Montreux, Switzerland * Fairmont Kyiv in Ukraine - (Opening in winter 2012) Middle Eastern and African properties * Fairmont Dubai in Dubai, U.A.E. * Fairmont Bab Al Bahr, Abu Dhabi in Abu Dhabi, U.A.E. * Fairmont Mina Al Fajer Resort in Fujeirah, U.A.E. - (Opens 2012) * Fairmont The Wave (Resort) in Muscat, Oman - (Opens 2014) * Makkah Royal Clock Tower Hotel in Makkah, Saudi Arabia * Fairmont Nile City, Cairo in Cairo, Egypt * Fairmont Towers Heliopolis in Cairo, Egypt * Fairmont Heliopolis in Cairo, Egypt * Fairmont Mara Safari Club in Masai Mara National Reserve, Kenya * Fairmont The Norfolk in Nairobi, Kenya * Fairmont Mount Kenya Safari Club in Nanyuki, Kenya * Fairmont Zimbali Lodge in Zimbali, KwaZulu-Natal, South Africa * Fairmont Zimbali Resort in Zimbali, KwaZulu-Natal, South Africa Asia properties * Fairmont Singapore in Singapore * Fairmont Beijing in Beijing, China * Fairmont Manila, Manila, Philippines - (Opens 2011) * Fairmont Yangcheng Lake Hotel in Kunshan, China * The Fairmont Peace Hotel Shanghai * Fairmont Jaipur, India - (Opens 2011) * Fairmont Hyderabad, India - (Opens Late 2012) * Fairmont Baku, Azerbaijan - (Opens 2011) See also * Canadian Pacific Hotels 1886-2001 * Canadian National Hotels * Grand Trunk Railway Hotels Notes External links * Fairmont's Official website Category:Hotel chains Category:Hotel and leisure companies of Canada Category:Companies based in Toronto Category:Fairmont Hotels and Resorts fa:هتل‌های فئرمونت fr:Fairmont Hotels and Resorts ja:フェアモント・ホテルズ・アンド・リゾーツ